


Changes In Store

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen, Series: The Lynda Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-15
Updated: 1999-03-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A foreshadowing to the events leading up to 'Flesh and Blood'. This story is a sequel toOpposite, But Alike (Sort Of).





	Changes In Store

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

_This is part of the Lynda series. It's sort of a foreshadowing (a lead-in) piece into Flesh and Blood. This story actually takes place about eight hours before 'Flesh and Blood' starts. Just a little story about what might have happened actually knew about Lynda showing up._   
  


G- Rated; copyrights apply   
  


**Changes In Store**

by Jackie   
  


Benton Fraser awoke suddenly, gasping as he sat up. He looked around, realizing he was in his office. He was curled up, in his long johns, on his cot. Diefenbaker was snoozing near the closet door. He was started to see Stanley leaning against his desk, grinning. 

"Fraser, you are such a freak it's funny," the Detective said. 

"What?" Fraser looked confused. "Ray, what are we doing here?" 

"Waiting for you to wake up." 

"Aren't we supposed to be in the Yukon?" 

"Huh? Fraser, you're sounding strange, even for you." 

"Did we already find Franklin's hand?" 

"Who's Franklin? Look, Fraser, I gotta get to work. Welsh is hounding me about those bombings you know. Even Tom and Jack are starting to get on my case about it, nagging and whatnot." 

"Aren't Huey and Dewey supposed to be running a comedy club?" 

"If they are, I know nothing about it." 

"And what about Ray?" 

"What about him?" 

"Isn't he in Florida with Stella?" 

"He better not be," Stanley replied. "Isn't he still undercover in the mob?" Fraser rubbed his temples. "Hey, buddy, you okay?" 

"I had the strangest dream. A man named Muldoon came to Chicago. He supposedly died thirty years before. Anyway, we found out that Muldoon was responsible for some nerve gas in town and we found out he was brokering a deal with some underworld figure. It turned out to be Ray Vecchio \- the *real* Ray Vecchio - but his cover was never blown. 

"You and I tracked Muldoon to the Yukon, where we teamed up with Buck Frobisher, Inspector Thatcher, and Turnbull. We capture Muldoon and Cyrus Bolt, who happened to be in on the arms deal. Then . . ." 

"Then what?" Stanley had become interested in his friend's dream. 

"Well, you and I set off with Diefenbaker to find the reaching out hand of Franklin, Dewey and Huey set up a comedy club -" 

"Figures," Stanley muttered. 

"Inspector Thatcher became part of the Canadian Intelligence Agency, Turnbull decided to run for public office." 

"Did he win?" 

"No, he was run over by his campaign bus. Francesca had six immaculate conceptions, and Stella and the real Ray went to Florida to open up a bowling alley." He looked at his friend, who was howling with laughter. 

"What's so funny?" 

"Fraser, you gotta stop having pizza with the works so late at night. You always have funny dreams." 

"So, none of it happened?" 

"No. You think I want to trek across the frozen tundra to find a dead guy's hand?" 

"Well, I guess not." He stood up and stretched. "Well, I guess I better get up." 

"Fraser' you have the day off, remember? Ice Queen said so." 

"I know, but I'd still like to seize the day." 

"Whatever. Look, I gotta run, okay? Bombers to catch, you know?" 

"Well, maybe I'll stop by later today, okay?" 

"Cool. Later." Stanley left the office. 

"So, you dreamed about Muldoon, huh?" 

"Yes," Fraser answered as his father materialized next to him. "Dad, how did Mom die?" 

"Chicken pox," Robert said. "Very potent. Nearly lost you as well." 

"So, Muldoon didn't kill her?" 

"Of course not, Son. Muldoon was a good friend. Besides, don't you think it would be odd if both your parents were killed by renegade Mounties?" 

"I suppose you're right." 

"Course I'm right." He paused. 

"What?" Fraser asked. 

"Keep an eye on the Yank, okay?" 

"Why?" Fraser asked. "Is something going to happen to him?" 

"Yes." Fraser's face drained of all color. "But nothing's going to kill him, Son. Well . . . let's just say his life is due for some major changes, okay? Mostly good, little bit bad, but all very important. For him, and for you, as well." 

"Dad -" Fraser never finished his sentence as his father faded away. Fraser sighed. What changes could he be referring to? Dief whined. "Well, we know that Ray's not going to die, right? Let's just go on about our way and wait for these changes, okay?" 

Fraser jumped into action and quickly got dress, ready to face whatever was going to come his way. He knew that he could handle anything. He could. He was a Mountie after all.   
  


THE END   
  



End file.
